


Twenty Questions

by araneae_cobalti



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, One Shot, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pale-Red Vacillation, as much as dave can understand it anyway, mainly mentions of previous pale vriskan, operative drug here being alcohol, theyre not in a relationship either but i figured better safe than sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araneae_cobalti/pseuds/araneae_cobalti
Summary: except theres only one question and they needed to get inebriated first to even think about opening up to each other





	Twenty Questions

**Author's Note:**

> i always think of these little davris drabbles because theres no content for this ship EVER so ive finally actually written one out and decided to post it LMAO

The shot glass clinks against the hard, plastic surface of the table between you as you set it down, still feeling the burn in your throat and stomach even as you speak up again.

“‘Kay, my turn again.”

Honestly, you're not sure why she agreed to play this stupid game with you. Part of you intrinsically understands that she's desperate for validation and connection but struggles with even the concept of trusting anyone else with personal information, but it's an assumption based on intuition at best, and the last thing you want to do is start projecting. Shit gets messy when you project.

Still, you're glad she agreed at all. If you're going to be honest with yourself, which you've actually consciously started working on doing, she's… always sort of interested you. Y’know, even past that part where you can't stop thinking about how fucking pretty she is and wondering how you never noticed it before.

The next question doesn't come to you right away, but it drops into your head with a certain weight you can't rightly ignore.

“So what the hell’s the deal with you and Kanaya?”

As soon as the question leaves your mouth, you almost regret it. Almost. The way her face pinches is unmistakable, and to your surprise, you feel a similar pinch in your chest. She glances down at the glass in her hand, weighing her options--honestly, the look on her face is so grave, you're almost worried. But she nudges the glass away, just a millimeter, and you let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding before taking another just to do it again.

“She--” Her mouth twists. “We were moirails. I think. I mean, she meddled and tried to get me to do better, and we sent each other diamonds and shit, right? But she-- I guess it wasn't enough. I still don't really understand it. She never--” And she  _ chokes _ . “She never said it was over.” You can see the tears glittering in her lashes, and the urge to reach across and touch them is almost overwhelming. Kind of like the ache in your chest. God, does it hurt.

“She just stopped talking to me, stopped  _ caring _ about me and I don't--I don't know what I did wrong!” She looks up at you with these big, watery eyes and you feel like you've been shot. “As soon as she had Rose, she didn't  _ need _ me, and I don't-- I don't--!” Despite the efforts she’s very visibly made up to this point, there's no holding back the deluge, and she just about doubles over, elbows coming down onto the table as she sobs into her hands. 

Even though your brain is screaming at you not to, you drag you chair closer and smooth a hand over one of her shaking shoulders and pat. Pap. Fuck. You watch her fingers curl and her knuckles press into her face as she cries harder, and you pap her again. And again. And again. 

You want more, and it makes you feel disgusting, because you don't want to hurt her like this, especially with what she just told you, but you can't think of anything better to do that wouldn't be off the wall and entirely fucking uncouth, so maybe she'll… be okay with it. You get quadrants, sure, but right now, you want her more ways than quadrants could ever allow. You want her so much it  _ hurts _ . And all you want is for her to never have to cry again.


End file.
